Fear
by YamiBlack3
Summary: A cross between MTV's Fear and Yugioh!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Opening Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh so be GONE evil lawyers!  
  
Yami Black: *Hops in* Greetings! i though up the idea for this story whil conversing with my bedroom wall.  
  
My bedroom wall made a good point and this story shall be about MTV's fear (I dont own that ether)   
  
But with the Yugioh cast instead of 'regular people'.   
  
If you people out there dont know what MTV's fear is i shall explain.   
  
Its a show featuring a bunch of people going into some 'haunted' place and going through a series of dares   
  
that determine with or not the said place in haunted. Very Wicked Show.   
  
*aherms* i dont think the yugioh chars are gonna like me after this ----____----;;  
  
Everyone: O__O! *Sweatdrop* 


	2. The Call dun dun dunnn

Chapter Two:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu - gi - oh so back off lawyers! HIYAAA! *kung fu moves!*  
  
Very large water droplets hammered onto the Kaiba mansion, the sounds of the droplets hitting the house were magnified inside and everyone was soundly asleep untill..  
  
RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Holy mary mother of God O__O; *falls off his bed at the sound of the phone ringing* ...who in the nine levels of hell would be calling at *looks at clock* 2 AM!?!? WTF!*answers the phone* Who the hell is this?  
  
Voice: Greetings Mr Kaiba, you have been selected to appear on a show called MTV's fear with nine others.  
  
Seto: ... you woke me up at 2 in the morning... FOR THIS!?!?!? *shadowed face of evilness*  
  
Voice: um.. sorry but this couldnt wait, The bus to pick you up shall be arriving in 5 hours.  
  
Seto: 7 AM!!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'LL SUE!  
  
Voice: Im sorry sir but you can't back out now.  
  
Seto: FINE! *slams phone down rather harshly* grr...now i have to get up... well fine! *gets up*  
  
~*~ Over at the Ishtar Residence ~*~  
  
Malik: *dreaming of random fluffy bunnies and cheese whiz on over sized crackers!* mm.. bunny cracker..  
  
And then the Phone Rings!  
  
Malik: @!@#&$%#!$ O___O; *grabs Millenium Rod and relises its just the phone* .. what the hell time is it? *checks* 2 AM! GRR!! *answers phone* what the hell do you want?  
  
Voice: You have been selected to join MTV's fear.  
  
Malik: Thats lovely...*half asleep*  
  
Voice: The bus shall pick you up around 7 am..  
  
Malik: O___O! *sweatdrop* Uhhh... ok..  
  
Voice: have a good night..  
  
Malik: Well whats left of it you asshole!! *slams phone down and rolls over, follows this by snoring rather loudly*  
  
~*~ Yugi's house! ~*~  
  
Yami: *sleeping in his Soul room*  
  
Yugi: *tangled in blankets* ---___---zzz  
  
**Phone Rings**  
  
Yugi: THE ANSWER IS NINE THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED AND TWELVE!!! *looks around stupidly* ....whats that ringing sound? *looks at the phone* ..oh..  
  
Yami: *appears* ... whats that sound aibou...  
  
Yugi: the phone... *picks it up* Hullo, Yugi speaking.  
  
Voice: you have been excepted to join a cast on MTV's fear, bus shall pick you up at 7 blah blah blah BYE! *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: .... apparently a bus shall pick us up around 7 am for a show called MTV's fear....  
  
Yami: thats nice.. *asleep*...wait.. WHAT TIME?!  
  
Yugi: 7 am..  
  
Yami: oh bloody hell..  
  
Yugi: heh.. you remind me of Ryou ^___^  
  
Yami: shaddup...  
  
Couple hours pass and the voice has called:  
  
Tea  
  
Tristan  
  
Joey  
  
Marik  
  
Isis  
  
Seto  
  
Yugi  
  
Yami  
  
Ryou  
  
Bakura  
  
Serenity  
  
aaaannnddddddddddddddd Weevil Underwood (YamiBlack: *cackles evily!)  
  
************************  
  
YamiBlack: MWHAHAHA!!!!! *evil laugh!*  
  
Yugi: why weevil?  
  
YamiBlack: Because I shall torture u all further in this fic by bringing in the most ANNOYING person in the world.. besides Mai  
  
Mai: Hey!  
  
YamiBlack: *Sweatdrop* im kidding! *cackles madly*  
  
Weevil: yay! Im in a fic!  
  
YamiBlack: oh silence you! *mallets weevil over the head*  
  
Weevil: x___o *headache*  
  
YamiBlack: ALRIGHT IM DONE *runs off to write next chappie* 


	3. The Long and Annoying Bus Ride!

Chapter Two: The Rather long and Annoying Bus Ride!  
  
Disclaimer: I TOLD U LAWYERS TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT OWN YUGIOH OR MTV'S FEAR..and if i did id be rich and i then would be able to sue u!! MWHAHAHA!! *coughs*  
  
Yugi and Yami were the first ones to drag their sorry arses to the bus stop, Yami was huddling around a thermos full of Coffee and popping back some of Yugi's sugar pills. Everyone invited to go on Mtv's Fear was supposed to meet out infrount of Kaiba's mansion because it was big (A/n *sweatdrop*). It was surprising Kaiba wasn't out first because after all it WAS his house...  
  
Yami: I'm really cold...  
  
Yugi: so am I *pulls out a sleeping blanket and wraps it around himself* mmm.. toasty.. ^___^  
  
Yami: O__O;! aibou.. have I told you lately that I love you? *innocent smile*  
  
Yugi: oh no you don't, I'm getting you back for accidently smoothering me last weekend and blaming it on Marik!!  
  
Yami: aww.. but it WAS Marik's fault  
  
Yugi: Nuh Uh!  
  
Yami: Ya Huh!  
  
Yugi: Nuh uh!  
  
Yami: YA HUH!  
  
Yugi: NUH UH!  
  
Yami: YA HUH!!!  
  
Yugi: NUH UH TIMES INFINITY!!!  
  
Yami: YA HUH TIMES INFINITY AND ONE!   
  
Yugi: .....-.-;  
  
Yami: AND thats why they call me THE KING OF GAMES!!!  
  
Yugi: ... they call you the king of games for acting completly childish and gloating afterwords O___o?  
  
Yami: ... shuddup! *thwarps Yugi*  
  
Seto: ..do you mind NOT fighting for once with your ...uh thing.. Yugi..   
  
And Seto shows up looking like one of them zombie cards Bones had in his deck while dueling Joey at Duelests Kingdom. His hair for once ISN'T all gellyfull and hes all pale and calmy.  
  
Yami: ... jeeze Kaiba you look like the walking dead  
  
Seto: ... brraaiiinnnsss!! *attacks Yami*  
  
Yami: O___O!!!!!  
  
Seto: *looks in Yami's ear and shoves him away muttering brains*  
  
Yami: ...*blinks* hey wait a minute!  
  
And then Marik shows up with his..er.. 'mentally challenged' Yami. Both look extremely tired and yawn almost at the exact time. While yawning Yami Marik continues to mutter insults and death threats at random inatimate objects lining the street.  
  
Yami Marik: .. I will melt you lamp post.. oh yes I will, and I will use your melted body to build myself a fortress and rule the land as Pharaoh MWHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yami: Dont think so wanna be Pharaoh  
  
Yami Marik: ... go to - -  
  
Marik: Hell! why is Kaiba here?  
  
Seto: If you and your 'mentally challenged' spirit are coming on this show then I'm sueing someone...  
  
Marik: RELAX! He's not 'mentally Challenged' he just has an anger problem ^___^  
  
Yami Marik: and dont forget that nice man in the white trenchcoat said I have a violence problem to!*strokes millenium rod* my preeecious!!! yeeeess my preeecccciooouuussssss!!!!  
  
Marik: ..um yes ok *sweatdrop*  
  
And since I'm extremely lazy and dont want to write all the people walking up and asking why each other are coming on the show AANNDD the death threats said by Yami Marik I shall use my awsome authoress powers and make the bus arrive.  
  
~***~through powerful authoress - ness the bus with the words FEAR written on the sides pulls up infrount of extremely large group of angry/tired/insane teenagers and 5000 year old spirits~***~  
  
Bus Driver: *looks alittle wacked out of his mind* right you lot, get on the damn bus!  
  
Tea: you know you should really be nice to people, that how you make friends *goes into random friendship speech*  
  
Bakura:... if I have to listen to Miss Friendship all the way there I'm going to kill someone..-.-; *Sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Um Yes Tea, get on the bus  
  
Tea: ^___^ *get onto bus*  
  
Seto: *follows muttering about sueing MTV for lots of money*  
  
Serenity: *yawns and gets on quietly*  
  
Mai: *worrys about her make - up and waredrob and constintly asks if this is going to be on LIVE?*  
  
Bakura & Ryou: *squable over window seat.. Bakura wins and Ryou ends up in the Aisle*  
  
Yami:.. this shall be interesting..  
  
Yugi: ..ya it will.. XD *yawns*  
  
~***~Others get on, once again Im lazy... whhhheeennn~***~  
  
Weevil: NO! wait for me!!! *annoying voice*  
  
Seto: O___O!!! oh... god no!  
  
Yami: ..AHHH!! NIGHTMARE!! SAVE ME YUGI!! *leaps into soul room and follows this by rocking back and forth in a corner of the soul room*  
  
Yugi: *shudders and dives under sleeping bag*  
  
Weevil: *Gets on bus and looks around* what are all of you doing here? *really annoying voice*  
  
Marik: WHY YAMI BLACK!! WHY!  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra!!!!!! *throws Ryou at Weevil* Take my offering as peace!  
  
Ryou: Bakura! .!!!  
  
Serenity: ...... whos that?  
  
Seto: I want off the bus.. let me off the bus... LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! LEMME OFF! *runs up and down the bus!*   
  
Marik: SIT DOWN KAIBA! *smashes Kaiba over the head with the Millenium Rod*  
  
Seto: x__X!!! *sits down*  
  
Bus Driver: ALL OF YOOZE SIT DOWN!!   
  
*everyone silences, Weevil sits next to Mai and Mai shudders*  
  
Bakura: ....  
  
Ryou: .....  
  
Joey: .....  
  
Tristan: ....  
  
Serenity: ....  
  
  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Marik: .....  
  
Yami Marik: .....  
  
Yugi: ....  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Tea: ....  
  
Isis: ...  
  
(A/n ...theres more people then the normal amount aloud on Fear...O__O;;!!)  
  
Yugi: why dont we all play a game?   
  
Yami: Duel Monsters?  
  
Everyone: NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami: O__O; *sweatdrop*  
  
~***~ hours later after many arguements over what to play and many abusing moments that involved the Millenium Rod and Weevils head everyone decided that they should play truth or dare~***~  
  
Isis: alright umm... Seto, truth or Dare?  
  
Seto: I refuse to play your childish game..  
  
Isis: JUST DO IT!  
  
Seto: FINE! TRUTH!  
  
Bakura: whimp...  
  
Seto: WHAT WAS THAT TOMB ROBBER??  
  
Bakura: nothing ^__^  
  
Isis: alright, Truth huh? Ever had a girlfriend?  
  
Everyone: *interested*   
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* uuhh..I...uh...uhhh..UHMMM!! LOOK! A HOUSE!!!  
  
Bus Driver: welcome to MTV's Fear, enjoy yer stay and watch out fer mutated bunny rabbits!  
  
Serenity: O___O! MUTATED BUNNY RABBITS?!?!?!  
  
Bus Driver: ... never mind!  
  
*and everyone gets off the bus towards the evilness that is MTV'S fear..but i like fear so its not evil!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Black: So how did you all like the chapter? love it? hate it?   
  
Everyone: HATE IT!  
  
Yami Black: Well to bad! im the authoress so MWHAHHAHHAAHHA!!!  
  
Weevil: ... i like pink  
  
Yami Black: thats great ^___^ *swats Weevil with a mallet*  
  
Weevil: x___x!!!  
  
Yami Black: MWHAHAH! *plans next chappie!* 


	4. And the Mayham Begins! MWHAHA!

Chapter Four: We're WHERE now?  
  
Almost as soon as everyone managed to climb off the bus they were attacked by people and blind folded. Yugi could hear Seto shouting things that sounded like 'I'll sue you for all your worth and ' I know where you live and if i dont I CAN FIND OUT!'   
  
Marik: Shut it Kaiba, some people are trying to be shackled over here   
  
Yami Marik: Ya...jeeeeeeezzzeee *thwarps Seto over the head*  
  
Marik: x__o um that wasnt Kaiba  
  
Yami: *laughing*  
  
Marik: shut up pharaoh....  
  
And soon everyone was blind folded, shackled to each other, and being lead down what was heard to be a stone path because everytime someone stepped rocks could be heard making those sounds that rocks make XD. Eventually everyone was lead into a place and seated on the floor in a circle. The door shut and everything was silent.  
  
Seto: .... um.. *raises hands to take off his blind fold and causes Yami Marik to smack himself in the face*  
  
Yami Marik: Ouch! THAT HURT! YOU SHALL PAY MORTAL!! *reachs for millenium rod and causing Yugi and Yami to smack themselves in teh face*  
  
Yugi & Yami: *wince at the same time* __!!  
  
Soon everyone is attempting to make a made dash to take off their blind folds. Each attempt is thwarted by each char smacking someone else across the face due to each of them being shackled to the same chain.  
  
Tea: Stop it! *launchs into a random friendship speech*  
  
Yami Marik: OH RA MAKE IT STOP!! *covers ears and shakes*  
  
Marik: SHUT UP TEA *moves arm and smacks Tea silent*  
  
Everything is silent and the air around the group edgy and aware of the surrounding. From Setos' point of view they are in an old run down room with a computer settled apon a wobbly looking desk. A black pouch has been before hand placed neatly apon the top of the Computer which is a very expensive looking thing. Cobwebs line much of the grimy walls and the floor they are all sitting on is cold and hard and random green cot things were spread all about the room.  
  
Yugi: Well this is.....  
  
Yami: Ya.. O__o  
  
Seto unlocked himself from his shackles and threw the key at Bakura who unlocked everyone else. He strolled camly to the computer and lowered himself gently into the computer chair, the kind that move around in circles and make you really dissy and sick.*Aherms*   
  
Computer: WELCOME TO MTV'S FEAR!! (Seto: O___O''''!!!) Your objective over the course of two nights it to find out if the Graveyard you have all been brought to (Yugi: O__O;;;;!!) is haunted. This graveyard has been here since the late eighteen hundreds and served as a gallows/execution site for the witch mass histaria which resulted in many people becoming quite insane and backing pies for three weeks. A black pouch located on the top of this computer holds colored pieces of paper, choose your paper and enter it into the website, your dares will begin as soon as you have done so.  
  
Seto: *snatchs the black pouch from Tea and draws his color* ....Black  
  
Yugi: *chooses* ..Purple  
  
Yami: Orange  
  
Bakura: Green  
  
Ryou: White  
  
Tea & Mai: Pink  
  
Marik: Blue  
  
Yami Marik: ... Antelope  
  
Everyone: ANTELOPE!?!?  
  
Yami Marik: Yes Antelope *shows a card with a picture of an Antelope on it*  
  
Seto: ...Al - right * enters this into the MTV website and the MAYHAM BEGINS!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Black: Short chapter, Sorry Guys ^___^ *leans on authoress mallet* I had trouble with this becuz it wouldnt save the first time and *waves hand uninportantly* I'm hoping this Chapter makes sence. Thanks all for reviewing ^__^ Byee!!  
  
Seto: ..thats it? No smacking us around with the mallet  
  
Yami Black: *smacks Seto with the mallet*  
  
Seto: X___X!! 


	5. Yugi becomes insane and Bakura chews on ...

Chapter Five: Night One - Dare One - Marik falls down.....  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ne of this so BACK OFF EVIL LAWYERS SPAWNED BY THAT DEMON KILN IN INU YASHA!! (a/n i dont own Inu Yasha either -.-;)  
  
After the long and tedious process of adding all the colors into the web site the dares and mayham began. Everyone was hovering around Kaiba waiting for the computer to do stuff ..  
  
Yami: .... is the computer going to do stuff yet?  
  
Marik: shuddup -.-;;  
  
Yami: dont tell me to shut up I am your Pharaoh! MWHAHA!  
  
Marik: correction, ex - pharaoh, you died remember  
  
Yami: so did you!  
  
Marik: .... DAMNIT! .!  
  
Computer: NIGHT ONE! (everyone: O___O''') ha ha scared you *aherms* Now i shall begin night one by telling you all alittle about the graveyard. Its been here for awhile and served as a place for dead people (Kaiba: well duh) I heard that Kaiba *aherms again* tonight there shall be several places you shall be exploring. The Mosulium, the monistary, the old willow tree, the statue of the crying angel thingy, some really old cryptie thing and some other stuff.... FOR NIGHT ONE, Blue and Purple must go look around the monistary, go there and wait for further instructions, Antelope shall navigate.  
  
Marik: .. Im blue...  
  
Yugi: ...im purple..  
  
Yami Marik: Im an Antelope ^___^  
  
Everyone: O__O'''''  
  
Yami: .. so the wanna be pharaoh and my aibou are going to complete this dare?  
  
Kaiba: No kidding  
  
Yami: *steals Yami Blacks authoress mallet and beans Kaiba over the head*  
  
weevil: so Why am i here if i didnt get a color?  
  
*From ceiling Yami Black dumps a bucket of silver paint all over Weevil* ta da a color!  
  
Seto: ... any way, get your gear on and get the hell out of my safe house! *flings gear at Yugi and Marik*  
  
Yami: YOUR safe house? Who died and made you ruler?  
  
Seto: You did  
  
Yami: I dont remember leaving 'Plz hand my crown over to a whiney rich bastard named Kaiba' in my will  
  
Seto: *Growls  
  
Yami: *snarls*  
  
Tea: NOW LETS ALL BE FRI - - *is smashed over the head by the millenium rod* x___x ow...  
  
Marik and Yugi pull on the large, heavy gear that has all the nifty camra's and walkie talkie communicator things and head towards the door of the safe house. Yugi is paper white and Marik looks like he could careless.  
  
Yugi: *gulps*  
  
Marik: come along Pharaohs Aibou...  
  
Yugi: I WANT MY BLANKIE!!!!! *grabs hold of the door jam and refuses to let go*  
  
Everyone: ---___---U  
  
Marik: I honestly dont have time for this *grabs Rod and puts Yugi under that neat little mind control thingy*  
  
Yugi: *zombie eyes* Yesss master....  
  
Marik: i didnt tell you to call me master  
  
Yugi: ... *zombie mono tone voice* up...yours...  
  
Marik: O__O well alright then! ONWARDS!   
  
Both Yugi and Marik (A/n i almost called Marik, Mario!) disappears off into the gathering darkness with their little flashlight things and camra's all working. Seto randomly kicks the safe house door shut and goes and sits down next to the computer which is oddly hard because its on a desk *aherms*. Yami Marik having picked the Antelope 'color' has seated himself neatly at the computer chair and is seeing how the walkie talkie works.  
  
Outside in the random darkness, Yugi and Marik have found themselves lost in a really dark jungle thing. Whats a jungle doing in this fic you ask? well since im authoress i am randomly now making a jungle appear.  
  
Marik: where the hell are we?  
  
Yugi: *still under mind control* I..Dont... Know...  
  
Marik: oh ya.. yer still under mind control arent you?  
  
Yugi: ... dumb ... ass....  
  
Marik: yes well thats enough mouthing me off *swats Yugi with the rod making him all.. Yugi again*  
  
Yugi: .... *looks around* O__O!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breaths* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Marik: O__O!! *swats yugi over the head*  
  
Yugi: x__x you could of just asked for me to stop..  
  
Marik: I could have, but where is the fun in telling you to stop?? i prefer violence ^__^ it solves everything.  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* i want to go home...  
  
Marik: *picks up his walkie talkie* what in Ra is this?  
  
Yugi: Its called a walkie talkie, lemme show you how to work it *takes the walkie talkie and talks into it*  
  
Yami Marik is presently chewing on the walkie talkie trying to figure out how to use it when Yugi's voice magnifies into the room causing Yami Marik to shout insults in egyptain at it.  
  
Yami Marik: O___O!! RA IS SPEAKING TO ME!! *grabs Ryou* OH MIGHTY RA! PLEASE EXCEPT THIS OFFERING OF INNOCENT BLOOD SO YOU MAY SMITETH THE PHARAOH!! *Grabs sacrifical...pocket knife*  
  
Ryou: O___O!!!! BLOODY HELL I AM NOT A SACRIFICAL LAMB!!! UNHAND ME YOU ....YOU....YOU INSANE TEENIE BOBBER!  
  
Yami Marik: I - - did you just call me a teenie bobber? DO I LOOK THAT YOUNG TO YOU!! IM 5000 YEARS OLD AND I - -   
  
Yugi's voice: Um... Yami Marik, we'd like to get on with the dare now, so if you'd be so KINDA AS TO HURRY UP WITH THE DARE ALREADY it would be appreciated.  
  
Yami Marik: ..um...i dont know how to use this thing *smashes the Wakie talkie repeatedly down on the table untill Seto takes it away*  
  
Seto: ----___---- stupid 5000 year old psychopath..  
  
Yami Marik: Hey!! i heard that  
  
Seto: Well, I said it loud!  
  
Yami Marik: ppft..*folds arms over really hot chest* (A/n MWHAHA!! LMFAO!)  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes and looks at the website for instructions .. and due to horrible - ness of the Author (mee!!) there are no instructions but the words YOU SHALL ALL PERISH HERE written on the page labeled Instructions* Well..thats not normal...O__o..  
  
Yugi's Voice: what!!?!? WHATS NOT NORMAL!! O__O!! *freaking out*  
  
Seto: *grins evily* oh nothing, it says you guys have to stay at the Monistary for 2 hours in radio silence and IF you speak you forfeit your money ^__^ *evil!!*  
  
Weevil: *playing with string*  
  
Seto: O__o er yes..   
  
Marik's Voice: Yugi! get back here!! Fine Radio silence it is! *radio goes dead*  
  
Weevil: cheese??  
  
Yami Marik: no ---__---- *beans Weevil over the head with the authoress mallet*  
  
Seto: Thank You *pops several tylonal extra strength with codine XD!* mm... codinie goodness ~___^V  
  
Ryou: *louging silenly on the couch*  
  
Bakura: *gnawing on his millenium ring*  
  
Ryou: O__o?? what ARE you doing Bakura?  
  
Bakura: mind your own damn business  
  
Ryou: alright ^__^ *minds own damn business*  
  
*****At the Monistary*****  
  
Yugi: *whimpers* i wanna go home....  
  
Marik: shuddup  
  
Yugi: nooo you shuddup  
  
Marik: NOO YOU SHUDDUP!!  
  
Yugi: LETS GO!! *starts jumping around* COME ON!! BRING IT!! I CAN TAKE YA, YA EGYPTIAN BISHIE!! *flipping out*  
  
Marik: ,,o___o,, um.. no that quite alright..*moving away from Yugi*  
  
Yugi: GET BACK HERE!!!!!! *Attempts to tackle*  
  
Marik: ,,O____O,, *runs like Black Mistress is after him with a spork!!* ((A/n lol!! Black Mistress is another authoress , she leaves funny reviews XD!))  
  
Yugi: AAARROOOOOOOO *runs after Marik screaming words of a random nature*  
  
******Safe House*******  
  
Seto: ,,O___O,, Bakura what are you doing??  
  
Bakura: *gnawing on his millenium ring* piss off Kaiba  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes*  
  
******Somewhere in the Monistary******  
  
Marik: gah!! Yugi calm down!!  
  
Yugi: *foaming at the mouth*  
  
Marik: I knew i shouldnt have gotten Yami to slip sugar pills into his mourning milk ,,O____O,, *continues running*  
  
Yugi: aosdhgsdklhjslkdjhdlkfjh sdgsh ARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *becomes all feral like*  
  
Marik: GAH!!! *strips off random MTV fear gear crap and runs like hell*  
  
  
  
*****Safe House******  
  
Yami: Got Any threes Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *With much enthusiasum* GO FISH YAMI, GO FISH!!!!  
  
Seto: you dont need to be so 'high spirited'.. its just a game..  
  
Ryou: But Im winning!!  
  
Yami: O___O!! BLASPHEMY!! NO ONE BEATS THE KING OF GAMES  
  
Seto: Blasphemy is when you say something horrible about the church -.-''  
  
Yami" But!!  
  
Seto: NO! *random smack*  
  
Yami: *quiets* -.-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YamiBlack: Alright Guys, im sorry for the extremely long update oh and Shadow's Girl12 Fear is on Friday's at 10 as i have been imformed ^__^. It may take me awhile to update again with school and such and flaw, WELL ENJOY! 


	6. More Insanity!

Chapter Six: ... More Insanity  
  
YamiBlack: So anyway, last time we left off Marik was being chased by a rapid Yugi and Bakura was chewing on his millenium ring....  
  
Bakura: mmm....ringie goodness =^o^=  
  
Ryou: -.-'  
  
YamiBlack: *jumps onto a mutated cheeseburger* ONWARDS MY TRUSTY PATTY!!! ONWARDS TO THE STORY!  
  
MutatedCheeseburger: *rears and gallops off into sunset*  
  
Seto: ..... O___O;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**So back in the monistary with a terrified Marik and a rapid Yugi**  
  
Marik: *plastered against a wall, breathing heavily* , ,O____O, , dear .. *pant* ...ra .. this is worse *pant* than YamiBlack trying to.. *pant* .. glomp me and .. *pant* ... Bakura!  
  
YamiBlack: I heard that Marik Ishtar!!!! *somewhere on ceiling being a bishie*  
  
Marik: *gulp**kawaii eyes* you dont wuv me ne more..  
  
YamiBlack: aww ^____^  
  
Yugi: *runs around the corner foaming at the mouth* @___O  
  
Marik: DEAR RA!!!! o____o SCREW THIS, IM CONVERTING, SAVE ME JEEBUS!! *hauls ass!*  
  
Yugi: I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE SHOES TO!  
  
Marik: my shoes?  
  
Yugi: work with me here -.-''  
  
Marik: oh ok ^___^ *breaths* AHHHH!!! *continues hauling ass down a random dark hall*  
  
***********  
  
Tea: Has it been two hours yet? im really worried about Yugi  
  
Mai: ooooohhhh ~____^ worried huh  
  
Tea: ..... *confused*  
  
Bakura: ...blonde -----_____---- *licks the millenium ring* mm.. needs salt...  
  
Tea: hehehe, i like cuppiecakes and sunshine ^_____^  
  
Seto: *shudder* I need tranquilizers  
  
Tea: Seto, getting addicted to tranquillizers is bad  
  
Seto: who said the tranquilizers are for me..... *evil grin*  
  
Everybody: O____O;;;;   
  
Yami: I vote one of us should go look for my aibou and insane rod weilding guy  
  
Yami Marik: .... Im right here ^__^  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* no, the other insane you..  
  
Yami Marik: oh ^___^  
  
(A/n: ok, im getting mighty sick of typing Yami Marik so he shall be hence forth known in this fic as Malik -.-))  
  
Seto: that is a wonderful idea, i vote Yami can go and look for his aibou  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* lets not be to hasty O____O  
  
Malik: i agree!!!  
  
Bakura: chuck the pharaoh out  
  
Yami: I SHALL SEE U ALL HANGED FOR THIS *thrown out of the safe house* son of a - - *gets gear thrown at him* x____x!  
  
Bakura: *cackles and high fives Malik and Seto* ^____^  
  
Seto: .... *isnt enjoying this boyish bonding crap that i have randomly shoved in this fic becuz im a retard ^__^!!!*  
  
***Now! lets see what poor Marik and Yugi are up to!***  
  
Marik: *panting, lack of air is bad for you* O____O must.. find.. way.. to calm... yugi.. down.. *gah* lack of air... hurting.. lungs..... thought... embalmers.. took those.. out........ lazy... egyptian.. slackers....*shakes fist weakly at nothing* When.. i.. take over world.. find embalmers... and make.. corpses.. do.. embaressing things... *insane cackle*  
  
Yugi: HEEERREEESSSSSSSSSSSS SHRIMPY!!!! @____0!!! VERTICALLY CHALLENGED BOY AWAY MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: O___O *light bulb appears over head* hey! i know what to do with this! *grabs light bulb...and smashes yugi over the head with it*  
  
Yugi: x_____x *falls over*  
  
Marik: I WIN!!!!! WOOOO *dances, remembers that hes tired and falls over*  
  
**************  
  
Yami: *making his way along a random dark corridor i've placed for i am QUITE insane!* I want my blankie x_____x *brushes some piece of stray cloth and screams like a little girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME RA!! *runs like hell* I DONT NEED THIS TONIGHT *Runs directly into Marik* AHHHHHHEEEEEE!!  
  
Marik: .... Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: ....Pharaoh wanna be?  
  
Marik: I Resent that -.- *starts laughing* you scream like a girl  
  
Yami: and you look like one too ^___^  
  
Marik: *Growls*  
  
Yami: heheh.. its funny cuz its true....  
  
****Meanwhile with YamiBlack*****  
  
Yami Black: MULTICOLORED ANTELOPES!! XD!! *falls over* AHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Alice: ... Yes...O__o;;;  
  
Yami Black: ...EEEE EEEE HEEHEEHHEHHEHEHEHE *goes into random laughing convulsions*  
  
Alice: ..Issues-.-  
  
Yami Black: STOP THE TALKING!!!!  
  
Alice: ....... O____O!  
  
******Er.. Back with Yami and Marik******  
  
Yami: so you say my aibou is er.. 'legally insane'.. what do u mean by 'legally insane' give me an estimate  
  
Marik: ..well.. Malik insane...  
  
Yami: @___@ awww crap...  
  
Yugi: OFSUAL;GH;SLAKGHSLKGDHSDLKGHSL;A!! *runs out from behind a tapestry weilding a very large rusty axe* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA U SHALL ALL BOW BEFORE MY SUPERIOR MONSTERS YUGI!!  
  
Yami: uhhh.. you are Yugi  
  
Yugi: NO!! FOR I AM.. SETO KAIBA MWHAKSLHFSLKHGSLKHG!!  
  
Marik: Great, now its delusional...  
  
Yugi: ... de - lu - sion - al?  
  
Marik: .. nevermind?  
  
Yami: ..pickle?  
  
Marik: now whats that got to do with anything?  
  
Yami: heh.. dunno?  
  
Yugi: YOUR CONFUSING *falls down and spasmz*  
  
Marik: well.. that was..   
  
Yami: ya...O____o  
  
Yugi: *spasmz* @___o *insert random insane laughing here*  
  
Yami: ......uuuhhhmmmm  
  
Marik: *beats Yugi with the millenium rod untill he is unrecognisable by the police and knocked out.. oviously..XD!*  
  
Yami: ..much better  
  
Yugi: *twitch* PICKLE *twitch* CHICKEN *twitch* FUZZY WALKING CARPETS! *series of twitchs*  
  
Marik: .... uhhh...  
  
  
  
Yami: ... oh i see O______o  
  
***Back with the others at the Safe House****  
  
Ryou: *randomly dancing around with his headphones on*   
  
Bakura: .......  
  
Malik: ........  
  
Seto: .......... well if no one else is going to do it then i will *grabs a large metal object and hurls it at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *beaned by the brick XD* X____________X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! owwwwiieeeeee!!!  
  
Yami Black: LMFAO.. BEANED BY THE BRICK LMFAO!! SOUNDS LIKE ONE OF THEM REJECTED STORE LOGO THINGIINGKAHSAKLHFHS THINGYS LMFAO!!!!!!!   
  
Bakura: *topples over laughing madly* IT DOES!  
  
Weevil: .... what was funny about being hit over the head with a metal brick thing?  
  
Yami Black: there are many reasons why getting hit over the head with a metal brick thingy is funny XD  
  
Weevil: .. like?  
  
Yami Black: well... *grabs metal brick and hits Weevil several times with it*  
  
Malik. Seto, Bakura and amazingly Ryou: *crack up and fall over themselves* ROTFLMAO!!!  
  
Yami Black: Violence is just being creative with weapons!.... thanks Eli for greeeaaaat quote thingy!  
  
Weevil: x_____O  
  
Mai: ~____^ Eli huh  
  
Yami Black: *Random insane blushing and kicks Mai in the ass* STOP THE TALKING!!!!  
  
Mai: X______X!! Ow!  
  
***aaannddd Supaaaaaaa Chelsea jumps in****  
  
Chelsea: I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON!!! XD!!!  
  
Yami Black: CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *falls over from lack of air!*  
  
Seto: .... who?  
  
Malik: ... Lost.. so very Lost  
  
Ryou: SHINY THINGS ARE SHINY!  
  
Chelsea: *pokes Ryou in the Chest* You remind me of a friend.. his name is... Derek XD  
  
Yami Black: ... I LIKE CHEESY ITEMS THAT ARE MADE OF CHEESE!!  
  
Chelsea: ..... O____O;;;; uhhhhh....... Christain Bale?  
  
Yami Black: YES!  
  
Chelsea: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
  
Seto: ........ *tries to knock himself out with the metal brick thingy!*  
  
Chelsea: *bounces around the room on one of them giant bouncy balls, lmfao.. i want one of thems!* @___o  
  
Yami Black: .... WOW.. THIS JUST WENT WAAAYYYY OFF TRACK....   
  
Seto: no kidding...-.-''  
  
Yami Black: COME CHELSEA.. WE SHALL DISAPPEAR INTO THE VOID OF... UH.. AUTHORESS.. POWERS.. MMMMYES! *shifty eyes. Opens a random void to no wheresville XD* COME! WE SHALT GO MAKE CHOAS IN THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM OF THE AUTHORESS STORY POWER THINGY DOODLE.... YES!   
  
Chelsea: *dances around the floor and runs into the void yelling something about Lost Boys and Corey Haim and.. some other people i know shes obsessed with because well.. thats chelsea!*  
  
Yami Black: EEEEEEEEEE HEHEHEHEHEHE *...thats suppose to be the Wicked Witch of the Wests laugh off of Wizard of Oz... lmfao.. i watched that movie last night... FLYING MONKEYS ROCK!!** randomly runs into the void with several hundred flying monkeys behind her, and two Munchins Which Eli Raw proceeds to shoot with a very large shot gun that has multy attachments to them which i think is kinda difficult... - - I'LL STOP TALKING NOW!*  
  
Seto: .. well.. that was ODD!  
  
Malik: .. Yami Black has odd Friends...  
  
Derek: NO YOU CANNOT HAVE THE SHOE!!!  
  
Malik: .. O___O WTF? WHAT SHOE? *looks confused!*  
  
Derek: .. there is no spoon -.-  
  
Seto: WHAT SPOON?!?!!?  
  
Derek: YA YOU WISH YOU KNEW!! ^________^!!!!! *Runs into a wall and into the void to help make choas with this story*MWHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!  
  
****** In the Void*******  
  
Yami Black: *on a random purple chair cackling madly*  
  
Derek: *playing with one of them rubic cubes and and discusing D + D with Eli which makes me horribly confused because they do this at school and im all... huh?O__oSO! i play with a button ^___^!*  
  
Chelsea: OoOoOoOo buttons are FUN *playing with random buttons on a very large control panal of power!*  
  
Flying Monkeys: .. mmmm... Illegal gambling... ^_____^ **building a casino in the middle of this fic becuz the whole fear idea is kinda needng some PAH ZAZ VEGAS STYLE TO IT.. LMFAO!! PA ZAZ IS A DAZZY WORD*  
  
Chelsea: *hits a button marked BIG RED BUTTON OF MAGICAL POWERS... DONT TOUCH*  
  
Everyone in this fic: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - - *randomly cut off by the BIG RED BUTTON OF MAGICAL POWERS effect *.... aww crap...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Black: Wooooo, well there ya go, the lovely insanity of my mind ^____________________^ lmfao ENJOY AND R+R plz! 


End file.
